This is War!
by Shinigami of the Elder Gods
Summary: Two separate assassination attempts take place on two continents at the same time. However, the effects are devastating as it leads the Land of Fire, and the nation of Fiore to declare war on each other. New allies will be formed, and enemies will be made. Bonds will be tested as old loyalties resurface, and new loyalties form. This is the war between ninjas and mages. AU


**This is it! My most ambitious work! My coup de grace! My swan song! Wait a minute, not that last one! Never mind! But this is the fanfic I am really putting the most of my heart and soul into! I saw one another similar** **concept with a Naruto and Bleach crossover, and I liked the concept so much I had to do in this fandom, with my own twist of course! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I neither own the mages nor the ninjas. Mashima-dono and Kishimoto-dono do. I just own the idea... *sob***

* * *

The sun shines over the largest city in Fiore, its grand capital of Crocus. Thoughout the city, merchants were busy selling their wares, fisherman were fishing in the nearby lakes, bakers were baking, families were starting their daily businesses, and guardsmen continued their daily look-out.

There are two major landmarks that dominate the skyline of Crocus. The first is a giant stadium, that rises high above most of the other buildings. This is Domus Flau, the grand stadium of Crocus. However, it is still under construction, but there are widely-spread rumors of grand magic games being held there in the future.

The other landmark, stretching even higher than Domus Flau, is the grand castle of Mercurius. This is the seat of power of the king, Toma E. Fiore, whose great line the land of Fiore is named in honor of. In the grand palace, King Toma handles his affairs at the very top of the castle. Despite his very small stature, Toma handles his affairs quite expertly, having been king for a very long time. However, as desirable as being a king might be, it's not a glorious affair. He's constantly dealing with various affairs and disputes, and of course the unholy, god-forsaken paperwork.

It's just another one of those days, as Toma sits at his throne, dealing with today's affairs, as he listens to his council.

"So, Tulip village is currently complaining that the taxes there are too high, and that economic growth is being stunted by them."

"There have been some bandit skirmished near Chrysanthemum town, and they are requesting military aid as well as guild aid."

"Hargeon Town is reporting significant damage after some kind of guild skirmish, and requesting aid to help fix the damages."

"Finally, Phantom Lord has been dissolved after starting an illegal guild skirmish with Fairy Tail."

"Oak Town is filing requests to host a new guild in order to maintain their flow of revenue."

He was honestly ready to murder something if he heard one more thing today! Toma sighed and muttered to himself, "Being king may be all the hype, but all the little details are such a pain. I almost wish something would happen…"

"Oh, and the Magic Council is meeting with you in a little bi-, _Ungh!" Toma's eyes widened as one of his councilors collapsed, fallen over dead with multiple kunai imbedded in him. When he said he wanted something to happen, he didn't mean like this!

"What?!" Toma stood, on top of his throne as kunai flew, finishing off the rest of his council. "Guards!"

His elite royal guard rushed in to protect him, as his assailants revealed themselves, five in total. They were all wearing grey flak jackets, arm guards, sandals, pouches on their back-waist, and notable porcelain masks. They all had some kind of spiral tattoo, looking like a deconstructed leaf on their left shoulder.

The royal guard surrounded the king in a phalanx in order to protect him as they readied their magic staffs, which were much higher powered than standard issue staffs for the military. They took aim and fired, but the assassins dodged, and threw kunai back as well.

The elite guard may have been some of the best trained soldiers, but as soldiers might be in a permanently neutral country, they are highly inexperienced when it comes to a real fight. The guards were unable to react to the sudden counter-attack, and succumbed to the kunai. King Toma was definitely scared. He was not a fighter, but he had devoted his life as a pacifist, and to strengthening his country. This was in part due to his unfortunate small stature. "Is this it? I this how I die?" As the assassins readied more kunai, he personally believed it was.

There was a quick flash right before the assassins threw, and before Toma knew it, there was a sudden crack as four of the assailants suddenly recoiled, their necks obviously broken. The fifth one, however, had his arms and legs broken.

The flash reappeared next to Toma, and he recognized him as Mest Gryder, head of the Infiltration Division of the Magic Council's Rune Knights. Toma sighed in relief. "You arrived just in time."

Mest responded, "It's pretty lucky the Council wanted to discuss the issue of Fairy Tail today with you. I don't know what would happen if we weren't here. Princess Hisui is still too young to inherit the throne, and the succession issue could very well cause a civil war."

Toma bowed in respect, " On behalf of the country of Fiore, I thank you. Now what do you intend to do with them?" Gesturing to the barely alive remaining assassin.

"He'll be taken to the Interrogation Division so we can find out who sent him." Mest and Toma turned to see Lahar, head of the Fourth Custody Unit.

"Good. I would like to find out who was responsible for such a heinous attempt."

"Uhgh…" They turned to find the remaining assailant stirring.

"What! I broke his limbs! There's no way he could move!" Mest exclaimed.

"Stop him!" Lamar ordered.

The assassin formed some kind of seal, and before Lahar and Mest could react, small sparks started coming from him from what they saw was some kind of tag. The only defining feature they could see before the explosion was the symbol of a leaf emblazoned on the porcelain mask.

BOOM!

The people of Crocus looked up in fear at the grand castle of Mercurius, seeing its top, the throne room of the king, engulfed in an all-consuming fiery explosion. All they knew was that their peaceful life before was unalterably shattered forever.

* * *

Work on the Fairy Tail's new guild was continuing quite smoothly, the old guild having been destroyed by the guild war between Fairy Tail and the now disbanded Phantom Lord. Although the efforts had been delayed by the recent issue caused by the guild member Loke, now revealed to be the Celestial Spirit, Leo the Lion.

One guild member was working especially hard at repairing the guild, carrying a giant wooden beam for the new framework. Noticeably he had pink, or salmon hair depending on your interpretation. He has wore baggy pants, and a vest with no short, while wearing a scaly looking white scarf. This is Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail.

"Man, why does this have to take so long?" He sighed.

"Well, it's take less time if you'd stop complaining." Natsu turned to his companion, a dark-haired young man, who noticeably was only wearing pants, ah, make that just boxers. This is Gray Fullbuster, rival to Natsu.

"What was that, droopy eyes!"

"You heard me, slanty eyes!" As they butted heads.

"Is everything going fine here?" They froze at the voice of the infamous crimson-haired mage, Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail. "I presume you are doing your work quickly."

"Aye-san!" they both assumed the aye-salute. The beam Natsu was holding fell on Gray's foot. "Ouch! You bastard!"

"Ha ha ha!" Natsu laughed while Gray bounced, holding his injured foot.

"Oy!" Natsu, Erza, and Gray looked to the newcomers, Lucy and Levy. "Hey, have you guys heard the news lately?"

Erza replied, "No. What news is this?"

"It can't be that important."

"Quiet, Flame Brain!"

"What was that, Ice Princess! They butted heads again, at least until Erza bashed their heads together.

"Now then, what do you need to tell us?"

This time Levy interjected, "The capital was bombed and the king was almost assassinated!"

"What?!" was the unanimous reaction of the people there.

"Yeah, they currently don't know who's responsible, but all they know is that the assassins had some kind of leaf mark identifying them."

They never saw the eyes of someone listening to the conversation narrow, 'A leaf? That can't be possible…' Were the unspoken thoughts of the observer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the world,

There is a grand village located within the heart of a great forest, surrounded by a wall to keep out possible invaders. This is Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the main ninja village of Hi no Kuni, the Land of Fire. the village itself is rather simple, but dominated by the giant cliff upon which are carved the visages of its leaders, the five Hokage.

The first rock face is that of Hashirama Senju, legendary founder of Konoha, and creator of the modern Shinobi system. He is renowned for being the rival to Uchiha Madara, Konoha's most infamous traitor. Even more notable is his legendary kekkai genkai, Mokuton: Wood Style. Tradition even holds that the forest containing Konoha was formed by his mokuton techniques.

The second visage is that of Tobirama Senju, brother of Hashirama Senju. He's responsible for setting up most of Konoha's institutions, namely the Anbu, the three divisions of ninja: genin, chunin, and jonin, the ninja academy, and the military police. He also codified the Konoha law, and worked to ensure the stability of Konoha's political structure. Although being the creator of incredibly powerful shinobi jutsu, such as the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu, and Kuchiyos, Edotensei: Summoning, Impure World Resurrection, he is most renowned for his unusual proficiency in Suiton: Water Style, being able to form vast lakes even with a small amount of moisture in the air.

The third visage, one with a noticeable crack in its face, belongs to Sarutobi Hiruzen. A pupil of Hashirama and Tobirama, Hiruzen rose to fame as the Professor, and became known as the strongest kage of his time. His efforts, as well as the experience gained from surviving all three Great Shinobi Wars, led to him ensuring Konoha's stability, and made it the strongest shinobi nation in the Elemental Countries.

The fourth visage is Namikaze Minato. He rose from a relatively unknown civilian family to being a pupil of Jiraiya, one of Konoha's legendary Densestu no Sannin. He earned his title the Kiiroi Senko, the Yellow Flash, from single-handedly laying waste to over 1,000 Iwagakure shinobi in the Third Great Shinboi War, with the use of his legendary space-time jutsu, Hiraishin no Jutsu, the Flying Thunder God technique. He was also incredibly proficient in Fuinjutsu, rivalling even the Uzumaki clan, developing such seals as the Shiki Fujin: Dead Demon Consuming Seal, and the Eight Trigrams, techniques he used to save Konoha from the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, albeit at the cost of his own life. His reign as Hokage was the shortest, yet most remarkable of any of the Hokage.

Finally is the current Hokage, Senju Tsunade, pupil of Sarutobi Hiruzen, member of the Sannin, and, and granddaughter of Hashirama. As well as being one of the first female kage ever, she also has proven herself worthy of her title through her legendary medical prowess and super strength. Although she also has gained the title Legendary Sucker for her inability to win at gambling. She has shown herself to have inherited the Will of Fire of her ancestors and teachers, and is never willing to back down for the sake of Konoha.

Speaking of Tsunade, you might think that being essentially the military dictator of a ninja village might be exciting. Nevertheless, Tsunade has found that is not the case at all. She's relegated to mostly doing paperwork in the Hokage's Mansion, Konoha's other main landmark, and trying to sneak Sake behind Shizune's back.

She face-planted into the table as she finished more paperwork from her seemingly ending pile, "It never seems to end… I need a drink…"

"Tsunade-sama…" She froze at the sing-song vice, 'Damn it! How does she always seem to know when I'm trying to get a drink!'

Shizune merely smiled, "I know you weren't trying to get a drink. Right? Anyway, here's some more paperwork."

Tsunade was nearly ready to murder Shizune right then and there had it not been for the knock at her door. She sighed, "Enter!"

Inside walked Captain Yamato, inheritor of her Grandfather's Mokuton, Sai, spy of that wretched Danzo's Root, Sakura Haruno, her pupil, and Uzumaki Naruto, her grandson in everything but blood, and jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Mission report."

Yamato bowed, and gave his reply, "The mission was a failure. Sasori no Akasuna's spy was Yakushi Kabuto, who was serving as a double agent for Orochimaru. Orochimaru himself intervened, albeit with the intention of assassinating Sasori. Orochimaru fled after Naruto went into a four-tailed state, and we pursued him to one of hideouts, where we also encountered Uchiha Sasuke. After a brief scuffle, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke fled."

"Your opinions?"

"Overall, if Naruto is to have a chance at bringing Sasuke back, then he must develop his own techniques further."

"Understood. Good work."

Yamato bowed again, "Thank you, and— watch out!" He swiftly teleported to Tsunade and grabbed her, just as some kind of glowing sphere impacted the outside of the Hokage's Office.

The people of Konoha looked as the seat of power of the Hokage was illuminated by some kind of explosion.

The shinobi group reappeared on top of the Hokage mansion. "Who is responsible for this?" Tsuande shouted angrily. Now she had to do that paperwork all over again!

"Baa-chan! Over there!" Naruto pointed to a group of strangely dressed individuals, wearing robes over white shirts, and bearing light capes, along with the symbol of an ankh upon them, almost resembling some kind of religious cleric. Each of them pointed their staffs, each topped with a crystal ball toward the Hokage, ready to fire at her.

"Protect the Hokage!" Ordered Yamato as Naruto, Sakura, and Sai surrounded Tsunade.

"Understood!" was their simultaneous reply, well, with the exception of Naruto, who jumped against the assailants.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As multiple copies of him formed to attack.

"No need Naruto!" They all turned to face Tsunade. "I will handle this myself!" Tsunade vanished, and the wannabe-assassins formed a circle to look for her. A fatal mistake, as Tsunade appeared in the air above them. "Tsutenkyaku! Heaven Kick of Pain!" As she axe kicked the ground. The assassins went flying, most certainly unconscious.

Naruto, and Sakura just sweat-dropped at her immense strength, while Yamato swiftly bound the unconscious men with his Mokuton. "We'll send these men to Ibiki. He'll get them to talk in about an hour."

"Good. Summon Shikaku as well. I want to know if he's heard of these assailants."

"Understood!"

* * *

Back in Fiore,

Mercurius was under heavy reconstruction after the failed assassination attempt of King Toma. However, he himself was not present at the castle. He was currently in a meeting, wrapped in bandages and casts, with the Magic Council, although Chairman Crawford was out sick, so in his place Org was serving as acting chairman.

"Has there been any information obtained on who those assassins were?" questioned Toma.

Org seemed to ponder his words very carefully, while stroking his beard. "Hm. We haven't been able to find out much. We've been searching through our records, but nothing much has appeared."

Toma was a usually well-composed, if not fun-loving man. However, as any person would after nearly being assassinated, he was not in a good mood. "Then why do I allow this council to exist!"

"I will remind you Toma-sama, that we are taking actions to remedy that! We've summoned someone who can help us."

"Who?"

"That would be me." Toma turned to face the voice's owner. He had brownish blond hair that framed his face, while wearing a stylish suit. This is Hibiki Lates, a guild member of Blue Pegasus. "My Archive maho is capable of granting me access to information that even the council doesn't always have, such as the possible identity of your assassins."

"Impressive. How can you do that?"

"I just need the main defining characteristic, and I can then use archive to search for all possible references in ancient magic databases."

"Lahar and Mest pointed out that they primarily had a leaf symbol to identify themselves."

"Understood. Archive!" And a series of glowing yellow screens appeared in front of him. "Searching all databases and records for any groups that use a leaf as a primary identification." He continued typing on his keyboard for a little bit, while the Council and Toma watched intently. "I got something!"

"What is it?!" Org asked interested.

"The leaf is a primary symbol of a organization located in the Elemental Countries, a land to the west of Fiore, across the sea, a village known as Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, capitol of the Land of Fire. We don't know much about them, due to their distance across the sea, but they seem to be primarily a military dictatorship, which is loyal to the daimyo of the land. They serve a roll in performing various escorts, retrievals, and most notably assassinations as a ninja village."

"Assassins!" Toma exclaimed, "There is no doubt about it! They must be dealt with swiftly!"

Org replied in earnest, "King Toma, please relax. The Magic Council will organize preparations, while you focus on making a swift recovery!"

Toma sighed, "Very well, but make it swift!"

* * *

Back in Konoha

Working together with Captain Yamato, and the repair crews, Konoha had successfully repaired the Hokage Mansion, and restored it to full function. Tsunade hd returned to her duties, fortunately without injury, and albeit reluctantly to the paperwork. Right now, she was listening to Shikaku Nara, a rather lazy scar-faced man, yet is her Jonin commander, as to what he had learned.

"Report!"

"Understood. Now I have consulted what records we have regarding any organizations that bear an Ankh type symbol. Of them, the most likely pertains to an organization in a country to the East, a council in the land of Fiore, located on the continent of Ishgar."

"What kind of information do we have regarding them?"

"Despite being across the sea, we have more than a substantial amount of information regarding them. As to how we have so much information, I am not aware, although some documents signed by the Sandaime Hokage suggest he might have something to do with it. A brief run-through reveals the ankh is a symbol of the Magic Council, which has a vast amount of duties, in particular enforcing the law, and keeping the peace in the land, called Fiore. A very important key difference between our peoples is that the people there use Magic, while we use Chakra."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "What are the key differences? And do we know how that came to be?"

"From what I understand, based on the reports, the primary difference comes from the founders of the respective teh=chniques. For the shinobi, we take our techniques from the ninshu of the Rikudou Sennin, the founder and creator of Chakra. However, for magic users, or mages as they call themselves, it seems two people bear a primary influence upon the creation of magic. The first is named Zeref, the Kuroi no Madoshi, or the Black Wizard, who is responsible for creating the Black Arts, or forbidden arts of magic, which have to do with summoning demons or raising people from the dead, much like Kuchiyose: Edotensei. The other is named Mavis Vermillion, the Yosei Gunshi, or the Fairy Tactician, who is responsible for creating the One Magic, from which all types of legal magic is derived, much like how the modern Jutsu were derived from the techniques of the Rikudou Sennin. As for magic itself, whereas chakra is formed using a balance of physical and spiritual energy, magic is formed through a connection of the physical presence of the spirit with the spiritual flow of nature, almost reminiscent of Nature Chakra."

"Understood. What are the political structures there?"

"Fiore is a Monarchical state, ruled by a King Toma E. Fiore, with one heiress, Princess Hisui E. Fiore. The king is the main commander of the military, which handles standard affairs. When magic users come into the picture, that is when the Magic Council becomes involved. The Magic Council is ruled by a head body of nine seats, whose will is enforced by the Rune Knights, who seem to be the ones responsible for the attacks on us. The relationship between the Council and the king seems to be similar to our own relationship with our daimyo. However, daily jobs like what our shinobi might deal with, such as escorts, bandit skirmishes, et cetera, are not handled by the council. Rather they are handled by guilds, which consist of mages. We have some data on some, with names such as Blue Pegasus, Quattro Cerberus, Phantom Lord, and a very notable one called Fairy Tail, founded by Mavis. However, it is noticeable that assassination missions are strictly prohibited, and such missions will result in a guild being labeled a dark guild. It might be worth potentially seeking allies among them. But, it is strange, because Fiore has identified itself as a permanently neutral nation, and has kept it that way for many years, so it is strange that they decide to engage hostilities now..."

"That will be noted. I will discuss a plan of actions with my council. I expect to see you at the meeting."

"Hai."

"Also look into where we get this information from. I know sensei was a very meticulous man, but I find it odd he has not mentioned what his source is."

"What a pain…" Shikaku sighed, going to a more relaxed posture, "I will carry it out to the best of my ability."

* * *

Back in Fiore,

Reconstruction of the guild hall of Fairy Tail was still going on, but Team Natsu had taken a break to discuss recent events.

Lucy sighed, "Man, the recent turn of events sure is unnerving."

Erza replied, "Indeed. It is concerning that someone would dare attempt to assassinate anybody, especially royalty."

Natsu just laid back, "I'm sure it'll just blow over." Then Gray whacked him on the head.

"Idiot! A failed attempt at assassinating royalty isn't something that'll blow over!"

Lucy piped in again, "Well, at least Fiore is a neutral country right? I'm sure it will be dealt with quietly. Right?"

Sirens immediately sounded, as Lucy screamed, while Natsu, Gray, and Erza looked for the source of the noise.

"Oy!" Natsu shouted, "Look at the sky!"

A giant magic circle formed in the sky, and formed into a giant holographic image of the Magic Council. This was the emergency broadcast system of the council, only to be used in the most dire of situations. Ezra narrowed her eyes as she recognized the face of Siegrain standing among them. Of them, Org stepped forward to speak.

"As you all know, there was a very recent attempt on the life of our dear king, Toma E. Fiore. After much searching, we have finally discovered who the assailants were that are responsible for such a heinous attempt. The attackers hail from the village of Konohagakure, apparently a shinobi, or ninja village. It was only a group of five assassins that caused as much damage as they did to the capitol of our beloved nation. However, this village is full of such skilled opponents, who also blatantly approve of murder and assassinations. If five were capable of such destruction, imagine what an entire village is capable of! As such, despite Fiore's neutrality, we are forced to take more serious matters in order to prevent such catastrophes again!"

All mages over the land of Fiore watched intently as the Council said its fated words.

* * *

In Konoha,

A similar situation was evolving as Konoha shinobi lined up in accordance with an emergency summons of the Hokage. Small discussion was taking place as they wondered what it was they were summoned for.

One Shinobi, with a rather interesting bowl cut hairdo, spoke to his comrade, "Oy, Neji, do you know what we're doing here?"

"No, but it probably has to do with the recent explosion."

"As perceptive as always Neji-san! The Flam-"

"Say Flames of Youth one more time, and i'll murder you…" Neji glared dangerously with the patented Hyuuga Byagukan enhanced death stare.

"Hai…" Lee seemingly deflated. "Oh, there's the Hokage!"

Tsunade appeared at the top of the Hokage Mansion, dressed in her Hokage garb for once, and began her announcement. "As you might have heard, there was a recent explosion here at the Hokage Mansion. The cause of the explosion was from a failed assassination attempt on my life at the hands of a foreign power." Shocked murmurs echoed throughout the gathered shinobi. Who would dare try to murder the leader of the strongest country in the elemental nations? Tsunade banged her hand against the wall. "Silence! Now the assailants were willing to give up their identity after some "persuasion" by Ibiki."

The shinobi all shuddered at that. They all have heard of Ibiki's means of persuasion… "They revealed them as originating from the land of Fiore. Normally, we would handle such situations diplomatically, but the situation is far more concerning this time. Fiore is a nation that has supposedly declared neutrality, but recent actions seem to refute this policy. They are a nation of sufficient strength that could challenge even Konoha. Overall, they are less trained and less knowledgeable about combat, having been neutral for a considerable amount of time. But based on their recent attempted assassination, the most likely course of action is that they are trying to cause political instability through my own attempted assassination, using the power vacuum created to cause another war here. In turn, this war would weaken us, allowing the full power of the country of Fiore to march in and begin territorial expansion of their own nation. As such, for the sake of Konoha, we are forced to take more serious actions."

The shinobi, some eager to prove themselves, while others dreading the words they prayed they would not have to hear again in their lifetime, watched as they awaited the destined words that would shape the course of history.

* * *

Across both countries, the same three words were uttered by two different people, with the same effect on both countries. Whether they were mage or shinobi, resident of the Land of Fire, or resident of Fiore. The same disbelief, the same fear spread, as simultaneously Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, and Org, acting chairman of the Maho Hyogin, uttered,

"This means war!"

* * *

 **Whew. It begins! This is one of the stories I am most excited about, so I can't wait to get started on some more! As usual don't hesitate to leave a review! I'm also looking forward to ways to improve myself!**

 **As for the geography, it's simply the Elemental Countries, with the added addition of the continent of Ishgar to the East, some ways away from Kirigakure.**

 **Again, please review! Or I'll send Lee and Guy to show you the Flames of Youth... Cheers!**

 **Shinigami**


End file.
